Ka-BOOM! (Game Show)
Ka-BOOM! is an upcoming reality live children's game show on Disney Channel and Disney XD in 2023 hosted by Teck Holmes who did Hole in the Wall on Cartoon Network. Summary There are only two teams of three, four, or five players who must defuse a ticking time bomb before it explodes or else it'll go "Ka-BOOM!". Each player decides what category they can take on using bolt cutters to cut the correct wires that represents the answer and the bomb that represents the question, there are multiple of wires on the bomb showing the correct answers and one wrong answer in order to win their rewards. There will be families playing the game, and also Disney stars or animated characters. If a player cuts the wrong answer, the bomb will explode and shoot out food, drinks, or dressings, and the player is out of the game, so it's up to the rest of the team to defuse the remaining bombs. However, if all of the players get the wrong answer, the whole team will fail and leave without a reward. After all six bombs are defused, the team can get a chance to take on the "Big Bonus Bomb". Big Bonus Bomb Instead of one player, the whole team must try to defuse the bomb that lasts a minute. There are only seven correct answers, and three wrong ones of the bomb. If the team cuts all the correct answers, the bomb will shoot out several confetti of celebrating the brave team and they deserve the final reward or a total of $30,000. If they cut the wrong answer, the bomb will still shoot out food, but the team still wins by getting the less rewards they already defused besides every one of them. Episodes Season 1 # It's the Chocolate Cake bomb! # Prepare to get Renched! # Macaroni Cheesed! # Mickey Mouse vs. DuckTales # Gelato is the Answer! # Bunk'd vs. Bizaardvark # One Fudge Than Ever! # Raven's Home vs. Andi Mack # Bug Juice vs. Cam and Coop # Say Hello to My Creamy Bomb! Season 2 # Sydney to the Max vs. Last Layne # The Red Ketchup Bomb! # Tangled vs. Big Hero 6 # Feast on the French # Get Banana Splitted! # Kim Possible vs. K.C. Undercover # Bakin' My Pancakes! # Phineas and Ferb vs. Milo Murphy's Law # Smoothie Suave! # Gravity Falls vs. Team Mewni Season 3 # Babyish Food Than Ever! # The Splatter Power! # Gabby Durian and the Unsittables vs. Just Roll With It # More Fondue For You? # Amphibia vs. The Owl House # Ready for S'Mores?! # Descendants vs. Zombies # Abracapowder! # Meet the Cherry Pie Bomb! # Viola the Approved Pop Star vs. Three Lionhearted Kats Season 4 # TBA Season 5 # TBA Season 6 # TBA Computer Quotes * Loading: Bomb (Number)/Big Bonus Bomb * 3... 2... 1... (After when the player cuts the wire) * Correct! (When the player cuts the correct one) * Bomb defused! (When the player cuts all the right answers) * Team success! (After when the team cuts all the right answers if the Big Bonus Bomb is defused) * Failure... (After when the player cuts the wrong answer)￼ * Team failure.... (When the whole team fails) * Category is.... Trivia * Keshet's BOOM! game show series first aired on an American kid's network of Disney Channel and Disney XD. * TBA Category:Gameshows Category:2023 Category:Upcoming Category:Disney Channel Category:Upcoming television series Category:Game Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2020s Category:Disney Shows Category:Disney Channel (USA) Category:Descendants Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:DuckTales Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Viola the Scandalous Pop Star Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zombies Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Raven's Home Category:Bunk'd